


Charlie's Angels

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, M/M, Stripper Castiel (Supernatural), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:29:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Was that Cas on the stripper pole?





	Charlie's Angels

Charlie laughed at Sam’s sheepish face as she waved for the waitress to bring another round to the table. Unfortunately for Charlie, she had once more been involved with a hunt the boys were on and now that it was over, they were relaxing at a hole-in-the-wall strip joint, all three of them enjoying the views and taking time to catch up.

Sam was doing his best to be respectful to the dancing girls and waitresses by trying to keep his eyes on their faces. Both Charlie and Dean weren’t even pretending to look away, they were very much enjoying the views.

Dean quite liked hanging out with Charlie in this way – while she was much more smoothly talking about and to the girls in the place, she definitely made it known what (and who) she liked.

The waitress brought the table their drinks, and Charlie smoothly encouraged the girl to sit on her lap for a moment. The two of them talked quietly to each other, the boys unable to hear what was said above the pounding of the music.

Dean took a long pull from his beer, eyes turning toward the stage. At the moment, there were two women and two men dancing a firefighter routine together. They were surprised (and possibly happy) that this club worked the straight, gay, and bisexual angles all at the same time, with each of the dances and routines having a mixture of male and female performers. Dean couldn’t help himself but to watch both the ladies _and_ the fellas up on stage, appreciating the muscled arms and toned stomachs of all the dancers alike.

Eventually the waitress had to excuse herself, as the next high profile performance was heading to the stage and she had to make another round of the club. Charlie gave her an exaggerated wink as she walked away, swinging her hips to put on a show.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” an announcer’s voice rang through the club, “Please put your hands together for Charlie and his Angels!”

“Hey, it’s my people!” Charlie joked to Sam and Dean with a wink, the three of them laughing about the theme of the dance. They were still whispering to each other, debating whether Charlie needed to go sit front and center, or make it known that _she_ was Charlie and should get her own angels, as the lights dimmed for the dancers to get into their places.

In the darkness they could just make out a man posing center-stage, wearing a (presumably rip-off) suit with one hand on a pole. There were three women upstage and to the left, wearing black leather pants and tank tops, striking the classic back-to-back Charlie’s Angels pose, finger-guns and all.

While they were still in the dark, the old school Charlie’s Angels theme song played for a moment, before morphing into the harder rock and roll version from the 2000 movie version.

The lights came up, multicolored and disco-like. The female angels started dancing together as “Charlie” worked his way around the pole, not facing the audience quite yet, but giving them a show of his very nicely shaped backside. He pumped his hips to the music and used the pole as leverage to thrust with his entire body, moving smoothly from head to toe.

The upbeat music pounded and all eyes were on the stage, watching as the angels began stripping their tank tops off, revealing sexy lace bras. They did a synchronized dance routine as they stripped their leather pants off to show even more skin. Whoops and hollers sounded from the audience, including loud ones from Charlie, who was sitting next to Dean. He chuckled at her enthusiasm, and took another sip of his beer.

Dean was enjoying the ladies’ strip show immensely, but at the same time his eyes were drawn to the “Charlie” of the routine. The man used the pole as he stretched his body, showing off his physique underneath his suit. His jacket was torn off in a sexy move, revealing a sleeveless button-up underneath. Dean watched intently as “Charlie’s” arms flexed and he spun around the pole, holding all of his weight easily as his legs formed a perfect split.

He finally turned toward the audience, gyrating his hips as he tore off his pants, revealing tight leather booty shorts that matched the angels’ outfits. The girls joined him around the pole at that point, and the four of them did a complicated routine, each having a turn on the pole as the others danced.

Each angel danced with “Charlie” personally as well, the girls each having a chance to grab at his ass, hump seductively together, and one of them jumping up for an erotic sixty-nine dance move. The partner dances with “Charlie” held everyone’s eyes in the club, watching as the girls practically devoured the man.

Dean shifted in his seat, hoping that Sam and Charlie wouldn’t notice his hard on. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the man’s arms and hips, the way his hands grasped the girls as he danced with them, and all he could think about was how much _he_ wanted to be involved with “Charlie” like the girls were.

Dean found himself wishing he could see the man’s face, which had somehow been kept in shadow the entire time. He watched as the angels moved stage right into a ladies-only dance, and “Charlie” got back on the pole for a solo routine. He climbed all the way to the top, his shorts allowed him to slide gracefully up and around the pole, holding himself upside-down and sideways as he spun. Dean was entranced. Dean was strong, but he knew that working a pole took particular muscle strength and this guy was working it.

As the song was coming to a close, Charlie (the female one) looked over at Dean, noticing that he was now staring only at the “Charlie” on stage, and nudged him to tease. All Dean could do was half-smile and wink back at her quickly, before his eyes were drawn back to the stage. 

Right as the song ended – seconds before the lights went off – the man on stage looked up at the audience seductively so they could see his face, and it made Charlie, Sam, and Dean gasp audibly.

Luckily, the cheering of the crowd for the end of the routine was loud enough that no one else noticed their surprise, and the three of them just looked at each other dumbfounded as Charlie’s Angels left the stage.

It wasn’t until the lights were back up and the normal club music had started again that Sam finally spoke: “ **Was that Cas on the stripper pole?** “

Charlie broke the awkward moment of surprise with a full-body laugh, so hard that she was bent over at the waist. “Oh My Chuck, it was!” she cried in between giggles, “That was _Cas_!” She was clearly enjoying this moment and reveal.

Sam and Charlie both looked at Dean for his reaction, but he couldn’t speak. He was desperately trying to adjust his hard-on that he now knew was caused by his angel best friend. Who knew Cas looked like that under his trench coat, or could _move_ like that?

Charlie noticed the look on Dean’s face, knowing that Dean had seen something he liked. She smiled as she excused herself from the table, heading to the bar.

“Well, that was new,” Sam commented, trying to continue conversation, as they watched another group take the stage. This wasn’t a choreographed routine like the Charlie’s Angels one, so the lighting of the club stayed the same and the wait staff was moving around the room.

A grunt was all Dean could respond, still in shock that Cas had been on stage. He had liked the angel as a little more than a friend for a while, but had never done anything about it. He never in a million years would have guessed that Cas would be found here, stripping and pole dancing in a club. That knowledge had taken Dean’s mind to many places it shouldn’t go, and he did his best to try to concentrate on the girls who were now dancing on the pole, instead of daydreaming about his friend. It was impossible however, and he found himself comparing them to Cas in his routine, noting that their muscles weren’t as toned or legs weren’t as long…

Dean shook his head to try to clear it, adjusting his pants again and taking a long drink of his beer.

Meanwhile, Charlie was speaking with the bartender. “My table quite enjoyed the Charlie’s Angels show, and we were wondering if we could have the dancers come give us a private dance?”

The bartender looked over at Sam and Dean, before looking back at Charlie. “It’ll cost you, but yea, the dancers can swing by. Which ones do you want?”

Charlie smiled. “We want all of them, two for me, and one for each of my friends.”

He looked slightly interested that Charlie was asking for two of the dancers, having incorrectly assumed she would want the male dancer, but nodded his head. “I’ll send them over when they’ve finished backstage.”

Charlie put a wad of hundreds on the bar to pay for the private dance, thanking the bartender before heading back to the table. She winked at the boys when she sat before the three of them turned back to watch the dancers on stage.

About a song and a half had gone by when Dean felt a tap on his shoulder, the three of them turning to see the Angels standing there. “We’re here for a private dance?” the blonde asked, giving Dean a sexy smile.

Charlie spoke up before Sam or Dean could have the chance, since they didn’t know that she had ‘ordered’ the dance. “You and red over here with me, please. Sam, you can have the brunette.” The girls split as they were instructed, parting the way so that Cas was revealed from behind them, looking wide-eyed at the table of his friends. “Dean, you can take Mr. “Charlie” over there,” Charlie teased, before she was thoroughly occupied with two beautiful dancing angels in her lap.

Sam looked between Dean and Cas with raised eyebrows before his brunette angel turned his head toward her and began moving in front of him and quickly occupied his every thought.

Dean and Cas looked at each other for a moment, unable to process the other in the moment. Cas couldn’t believe that his three friends just happened to find the strip club he had been popping in to for the past year. He was slightly embarrassed that his secret was out, but also relieved that he didn’t have to hide his hobby any longer. He just hoped that they wouldn’t judge him.

Dean was still trying to accept the fact that Cas was a stripper, but couldn’t help himself as he looked Cas up and down, appreciating the view once again. Cas hadn’t put his fake suit back on, and was still in his booty shorts and sleeveless button up. “Fuck it,” Dean said to himself, before winking at Cas and raising his hand in a ‘come here’ motion.

Cas swallowed noticeably, before moving toward Dean. “Dean, I-“ he started. He didn’t want things to get awkward, which he thought was where the situation was going.

“Cas, relax,” Dean interrupted. He smiled at the angel. “I enjoyed your show. We asked for a private dance, so…show me what you’ve got?” As he spoke, he gave Cas another once-over, encouraging the angel to move.

Cas gave Dean a small smile, glad that his friend had obviously accepted (and was encouraging) Cas’s dancing. He began to move for Dean, swaying his hips and flexing his muscles. He quickly turned the private dance into a lap dance, placing his hands on Dean’s knees as he came closer. All he could see in Dean’s eyes was appreciation and interest, and that kept Cas going.

Dean’s hands were clasped into fists on the chair, having a very hard time not grabbing at Cas. All Dean wanted to do in that moment was pull Cas close to him and kiss him senseless to show him how sexy he found the angel, but he knew the club owners wouldn’t like that. He tried to show Cas with his eyes how much he liked the dance, without touching.

Before Cas could finish the dance for Dean, Dean pulled him close to whisper in his ear, “We should continue this at home later.”

Cas pulled away slightly to look at Dean, seeing the blown-out pupils of his eyes. Cas blushed slightly at the attention, before nodding and turning away, eager to get his shift finished and go home to Dean.


End file.
